The Terrors of Twilight Princess (Creepypasta Story)
by quil12
Summary: This is a Creepypasta that I wrote a while ago, so if you're bored, then go ahead and read about the terror of the cursed Twilight Princess game disc.


Hi, this is just a Legend of Zelda: Twililight Princess creepypasta story that I wrote like a year and a half ago, and I just found it again not too long ago, so I decided to post it. Have fun, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It was just another day. I had come home, and turned on the Wii to watch Netflix. Little did I know that something was about to happen.

A few days before, I had ordered Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess off of Amazon. Yes I know it's a pretty old game that EVERYONE has played, but I hadn't yet at that time. I heard my dad open the door, and he said that I had gotten some mail.

When I saw that it was an Amazon package, I started to get excited. I joyfully ripped open the package, and saw that it was my Twilight Princess game. I ran into the T.V. room, and went to the Wii menu. I put in the game, and waited for it to load.

The game came up on the screen pretty fast, and I clicked on the icon with the Wii remote, clipping on the Nunchuck as I did so. The title screen was exactly how I had seen it before in the Youtube Let's Plays I'd seen.

When it got to the file select screen, I saw that all the files were taken already. I just shrugged it off as I had purchased the game used. It didn't even occur to me that when you switch a game to a different console, you have totally new save files on it.

I deleted the first one, and got on with the game. The game started out with Russel talking about the Twilight and such. But right in the middle of the dialogue, the game crashed. I was pretty used to that happening as the Wii turned off by itself a lot, so I decided it was just a glitch.

I rebooted the game, and started it again. When I got to the first day that you just get to roam around the town for the day, I noticed that the town was deserted. The only people in the entire place were the ranch dude, and the children.

This striked me as odd, but I continued playing, wondering if it was a glitch. After a while, I pressed the minus button to look at my inventory. In the inventory, there were all of the items that you get during the game. This was starting to get too weird, so I turned off the game, and didn't play it for a while.

A few weeks later, my friend, Randi came over to spend the night. She eventually convinced me to turn the game back on, so I reluctantly did so. When we started playing the second day, I was ready for weird, but the game was completely normal. She laughed at me for saying that all the people had gone, and I had every item in my inventory, and we continued playing.

As we got to the part where you meet Midna for the first time, I noticed that her eyes were glowing blue-gray instead of the normal redish-orange color. When I pointed this out to Randi, she just said that it was a glitch. I wanted to believe her, but I felt as though it was something else.

We continued playing through the storyline, when we got to the part where Midna is taunting you with morphing into the village children, the one that was supposed to be Ilia was Ganondorf!

This surprised both of us, and we watched the screen as the green man paced back and forth on the screen. He seemed to be looking at Wolf Link as if he wanted something. Then he looked at us through the screen, no, through us, and smiled.

Simultaneously, we looked behind us, but all we saw was the wall, and the head of a dead antelope that my dad had killed years before. We both looked at each other, then at the screen which had returned to normal. Midna was just talking about something, I was to freaked out to read the text.

After that, we turned off the Wii, and said that we wouldn't play the game again. Then, we just watched Netflix for a few hours.

Eventually, we both decided to turn the game back on and play it again. As they say, curiosity killed the cat. When we turned on the game, I saw that we were at the part where you have to get the sword and the shield from the village. As we played, I let Randi take the controls.

When we first started playing, everything was normal. But, after we got the shield, it started getting weird again. Wolf Link kind of turned into Shadow Wolf Link. That freaked us out so much after what had happened before, but we just kept playing.

You know how earlier I said that curiosity killed the cat, well this time, it was curiosity killed the wolf. As we entered Faron Woods as the wolf to collect the tears of light, a faint image of Ganondorf appeared on the screen. Every time we collected a new tear, it would happen, each time getting darker and darker. When we collected all of the tears, the screen went black as it normally does.

Instead of getting teleported to the Spirit's Spring, we got teleported to Hyrule Castle. We went inside as the door was open just a crack, and we saw drips of blood on the floor. We followed them up to a tower. It was the tower Princess Zelda was in.

When we got inside, we saw a figure laying lifeless on the floor with a bulky figure leaning over it. I instantly recognized it as Ganondorf, and I instinctively went to turn the power off on the Wii, but it wouldn't turn off no matter how hard I tried.

As I did this, a cutscene commenced. Ganondorf said,'I'm sorry, but you were too slow." Then, after saying this, he pulled out his sword, and stabbed Link right through his heart. He smiled evilly, the screen faded to black, and the Wii turned off. Randi and I just stood there, frozen in fear.

The next morning, we snapped the game disc in half, and buried it in my backyard, we didn't want anyone to ever have to see that again.

* * *

Well, that's all for my (terrible) writing for now. I hope that you liked it, and I'd appreciate if you'd review. Also, if you somehow liked this, I'd be willing to write more creepypasta stories (Just Saying).


End file.
